


Opera

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Wes beamed at Tycho, clasping his hands in front in him like a proud parent seeing their little one dressed up for a social event. “I wish I had a holocam,” he said, further cementing the mental image.





	Opera

Tycho tried to avoid eye contact, he really did. Acknowledgement only encouraged Wes, after all.

“Aw, Tycho’s gone and fancied himself all up!”

Sighing, Tycho realized he couldn’t avoid the encounter and came to a stop in the corridor.

Wes beamed at him, clasping his hands in front in him like a proud parent seeing their little one dressed up for a social event. “I wish I had a holocam,” he said, further cementing the mental image.

“Why aren’t you abusing Hobbie’s patience somewhere that isn’t here?” Tycho demanded and resumed his determined walk towards the speeder pool.

Wes hurriedly chased after him. “Did that already. He told me to leave him alone or he’d feed me into the meat grinder in the mess kitchen. And he had that twitch? On his forehead? The one that means he’s serious? He’s so stressed out all the time so I locked him in his quarters so he could nap.” Wes looked proud.

Tycho gave him a resigned look. “Someday, I will understand why the two of you are… the two of you.”

“We’re an enigma,” Wes agreed. “My mother says like seeks out like but instead of letting Hobbie bring about some ‘moral improvement’ I dragged him into the gutter with me.” He paused. “Have I ever mentioned that she likes him more than me? And I’m not guessing. She drew up a chart once ranking her children and he was at the top.”

“And where were you on this chart? The bottom?”

“Second from the bottom!” Wes grinned. “My brother Kolt was at the bottom. His last message home was a request for bail money so she was ticked off at him. It’s what prompted her to make the chart, actually. She sent it out to all of us. His satisfaction rating was over thirty points lower than everyone else’s.”

“With each family story you tell, I am further reminded that you come by your more… unique characteristics quite honestly,” Tycho sighed.

“Sooo, why the fancy cape? You haven’t done capes in a while,” Wes asked as they boarded a turbolift.

“If you must know,” Tycho said, “Winter and I are going to the opera.”

Wes made a face.

“Just because you wouldn’t know culture if it mugged you in an alleyway-”

“Nah, it’s not that,” Wes interrupted. “Mom actually sang with the Curasdi opera company here on Coruscant for a season before moving on to a different kind of musical career. My exposure to opera is her singing some really famous songs to my siblings but with the lyrics changed to be more about dirty diapers and baby food.”

He shrugged when Tycho gave him an incredulous look. “Not exactly love triangles and murder, right? Everytime I hear “Quando me'n vo” it turns into a song about pee-pee filled diapers in my head instead of a woman trying to reclaim a lost love.”

The turbolift arrived at the speeder pool and Wes stepped off once the doors opened. He froze when he realized Tycho wasn’t with him. “Um, you okay?”

Tycho managed to dart out just as the doors were closing, his cloak in hand. “You just mentioned one of the most famous Alderaanian arias and actually accurately summarized it,” he said staring. “I don’t know what to do with that.”

Wes huffed. “Is it that unbelievable that I’m not completely uncultured?”

“Yes.”

“You’re mean.”

Giving himself a shake, Tycho started for the nearby office so he could check out a vehicle. Wes watched him go with a cheerful expression. Then, he cupped his hands around his mouth. “Don’t eat anything that’s made in-house,” he called out. “Mom says when she was there, they just reheated the dishes night after night until they started to look funny!”

That earned him another shocked look, but Wes wasn’t bothered by it. Turning, he stuck his hands in his pockets and began to whistle a jaunty tune as he headed back towards the turbolifts.

Hobbie had probably cooled down by now. Time to go see if he could convince him to go short-sheet Tycho’s bed.


End file.
